


Consent

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble experiment in implied kink; Gene wants to know how far Sam is willing to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

‘Open it.’

The hotel room’s dim lighting caught the tip of Sam’s tooth nipping his lower lip as he peered inside the worn tote bag. Gene took a drag off his cigarette, disguising his feral anticipation.

‘Won’t force you,’ he grunted casually. His heart raced. ‘But anything you put on the bed is mine to use as I see fit.’

Sam met his gaze with a defiant tilt of his chin, and upended the bag’s contents without looking, leather tangling in bright steel across the mattress. Gene drew a harsh breath, watched Sam crawl onto the bed right after. _Mine._


End file.
